


Letter to My Love

by IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Grantaire is a Mess, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963/pseuds/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963
Summary: Grantaire has some things he needs to tell Enjolras and thought the best way to do it was to stick pen to paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: yes you guessed it. I still do not own Les Miserables, dang. Working on it though.
> 
> Honestly I have no idea what this is, I wanted to write something and apparently this was what I was writing?? I've loved this pairing for such a long time now that's it's so crazy that I've only just completed one of my fics about them. Anyway, as I said, I don't know where this came from it just sort of happened but I hope you enjoy it! If you do please let me know what you think!!
> 
> p.s. AO3 wanted to autocorrect Enjolras' name to Enjoin, Eponine's name to Ninepin and Grantaire's name to Grandparent.

Enjolras,

I really wish I could hate you. I wish the last time I promised to get over you really would be the last, that I could wake up and my first thought not be you. That I could go about my day not thinking about what would grab the most attention from you.   
I want you to hate me, to be cruel to me because then I would have a reason not to talk to you it would make trying to hate you all the more easier.  
But it’s no good.  
I know that I’ll still be thinking of you on my wedding day.  
I’ll be waiting for the man of my dreams to walk down the aisle, already knowing it’s useless because he’ll be sitting in the registry office with the rest of my friends cheering me on, on my ‘special day’.  
I still can’t believe Ep told me to go through with it.

He’s nice you know? I don’t think I’ve met someone who I’ve made smile so much just from being in the same room as them. Seriously, I could be talking about Love Island and I’d be stopped in my tracks when I catch a glimpse of His smile. I once asked Him why He smiles like that and he said he thinks it’s cute how passionate I get about reality television. How lovely.  
Oh but what I wouldn’t do to trade in a thousand of those smiles for one of your frowns. The one when you tell me I’m wasting my time, my potential on sitting at home watching crap on TV the one saved especially for me. I’ve never been inspired more, I want to paint you, paint on you, teach you how to paint your feelings because I know you can’t convey them in speech - that talent is held only for The Cause.

I wish I could show you what it is to be in love, you’d hate it of course but everyone should feel love, deep and intense, at least once in their life. Maybe I’m lucky? I’ve found that love so early in my life that it won’t ruin me in years to come. Where you are red, hot, scolding fire, my husband will be peaceful yellow warmth. I may not love Him as I am meant to but my marriage will be stronger than others because where most people are scared about being swayed in another direction away from their partner, I’ll be safe in the knowledge that I always was and nothing will ever compete with that feeling.

Fire, destruction, passion, chaos, love, excitement.

I’ve painted you before, painted, drawn, even sculpted but I’m never able to do you justice, only when the work is going up in flames does it match the fire in your eyes, in your heart. 

You were right about me. I’m a coward, a man incapable of living and of dying. Truth be told, both of them take too much work. I’m quite happy going through life as I always have, taking each day as it comes and if that day means for me to be married then so be it! It’s easier that way.

As you know, I’ve always had an eye for the dramatic so I thought I would surprise you by saying this in the most unspectacular way imaginable - I love you. I am in love with you and I always will be. It’s something I will always keep locked away in the most secret corner of my mind for the rest of my life so you see, I’m sure you understand why I can’t hate you and have no desire to hate you. That information is what will keep the smile on my face when He gives me that same sweet smile of His. The one that can never be faked, the genuine ‘I love you’ smile. I hope you don’t mind me using you like that but I don’t want to hurt Him you see. 

It’s a love that I will tell my children about when they are young and they will laugh and say that their papa is weird and He will laugh along with them because He won’t recognise Himself in the story and so will think nothing of it. But as they get older they will remember the silly story papa used to tell about the Angel man and they will remind me of it - when I have almost forgotten it; about you - but they are stuck in some love sick problem and need some advice. I myself will be older and wiser, and a parent and so will give them the most logical advice a father can and wonder where it all went wrong.

You see, we all have the pleasure of falling in love but only a special few get the gift of loving the same person or people. 

Eponine is pestering me so I have to leave now. I shan’t say my goodbyes now as I fear that it would be too private and intimate. I’ll say goodbye to you tomorrow with everyone when He and I leave Paris after the wedding.

All my love,  
Grantaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras finds the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own Les Miserables. I know, sad times.  
> So I was kind of thinking about making this a multi chapter fic because I quite like the idea of it and I have a few ideas so I'm going to try this chapter out and see how it goes? If you're enjoying this story then please let me know!   
> P.S. this chapter has not been completely checked because I just want to try it out and see what people think so please please please let me know!   
> Have a nice day! X

Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac do everything together. The centre, the chief and the guide. They had been as thick as thieves since primary school and inseparable ever since. Once when Enjolras was sick in year six Combeferre had insisted that he should stay at home to look after him because he was going to be a doctor you know? Courfeyrac also demanded to stay home and help. Their parents told them that this was ridiculous but it seemed that ten year old C Squared were quite convincing even then and soon enough they were all camped out in Enjolras’ bedroom; Courfeyrac’s mother even helped him make cupcakes. Naturally they all got sick but the fighting spirit never left them. They created Les Amis de l’ABC together and with the trio’s combined skills it was a success from the very beginning. When Combeferre had finally bucked up the courage to ask Courfeyrac to be his boyfriend he first asked Enjolras for his blessing and then asked him to be there when he did it for moral support - they all celebrated with a pizza. 

With this information in mind it only makes sense that the triumvirate would all be in Enjolras’ hotel room; huddled around the letter that had been posted by Grantaire.  
“So-” Courfeyrac began, trying desperately to search for any words other than so.  
“Please don’t say anything,” Enjolras interrupted. “Unless you can give me a direct explanation for what’s going on, please don’t say anything,”  
“You know who could give you a direct answer?” Combeferre asked.  
“Not happening,” Enjolras snapped.  
“Then stop being so shitty,” Combeferre responded; calm and collected. Enjolras paled at this and jumped off of the bed, unable to look at Combeferre.  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just don’t know what I’m meant to do with this,”   
“You need to talk to him,” Combeferre pressed.  
“I can’t ‘Ferre. He’s getting married today, he’s going to be stressed enough and I don’t need to add to that,”  
“Enjolras, if he sent you this letter then he probably wants you to talk to him. He could be making the biggest mistake of his life and you’re just going to let him do it, are you crazy?” Courfeyrac shouted, jumping around the room - he never could stay still.  
“He’s not making a mistake, he’s already said he loves him so what’s the point? Can’t we just let him be happy?”  
“And what about you?” Combeferre asked. And what about him? Up until a year ago, Enjolras didn’t think he’d had to decide this fast. Grantaire had gone travelling last year and when he came back six months later he was engaged. When everyone else congratulated Grantaire, Enjolras asked him if this was actually something he had thought about which had rightfully insulted the other man. It had only got worse from there, insults had been thrown around from both sides and they hadn’t actually been on speaking terms until two month ago when Grantaire sent him and invite to the wedding. It felt so final to Enjolras, while the two had never been the best of friends he had always known that felt differently towards Grantaire than he did to the other Amis but he could never put his finger on just how differently that was. He had a lot of time to think about it when Grantaire went away and when he came back he still had no idea but knew it was time to talk to Grantaire about it. Obviously, he never expected Grantaire to come home with a fiance but the fact was that he had and that was none of Enjolras’ business so he tried his best to ignore it. Sometimes that made the situation worse, of course but he had always managed to keep his feelings to himself. After this letter, though, he was more confused than ever.

“It’s none of my business does so let’s just drop it,” Enjolras responded coldly.  
“Breakfast is at ten o’clock Enjolras. Don’t be late,” Combeferre said and slowly left the room. Enjolras didn’t need this right now, he needed his best friends on his side. Before Courfeyrac left he ran over to hug Enjolras.  
“I know you’ll do what’s right, you always do. Besides, Grantaire’s leaving Paris, it couldn’t hurt to try,” Courfeyrac said and then followed his boyfriend out the door. Courfeyrac was right; he always does what’s right and he knew exactly what needed to be done.


End file.
